1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates thermal attachment design. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved apparatus for securing a thermal solution or other cooling device to a mini-cartridge device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mini-cartridge is a packaging technology designed to protect the electronic components of a printed circuit board (hereinafter xe2x80x9cPCBxe2x80x9d) and to aid in controlling the thermal interface between the PCB and a thermal attachment (e.g., a heat-sink). As illustrated in FIG. 1, one embodiment of a mini-cartridge includes a top cover 110 and a bottom cover 120 which, when attached, surround the PCB substrate 130 and its electronic components (e.g., 140, 150).
The mini-cartridge not only protects the PCB but also provides an interface for connecting the PCB to external electronic components. For example, when a mini-cartridge is provided for a microprocessor and its related circuitry, the cartridge can be secured to a motherboard simply by inserting the cartridge into a motherboard-mounted connector, rather than permanently soldering the mini-cartridge to the motherboard. The mini-cartridge thereby provides protection for the underlying microprocessor and also provides a simplified system for replacing the microprocessor (e.g., in the event that it malfunctions or becomes obsolete).
Electronic components such as microprocessor 210 may dissipate a significant amount of heat. Therefore, when a microprocessor 210 or other high-speed electronic component is secured within a mini-cartridge as described above, a heat dissipation mechanism is required. Otherwise the increased heat trapped within the cartridge could degrade processor performance and/or damage the processor.
An apparatus is disclosed for attaching a thermal solution to a mini-cartridge. The apparatus comprises: a bracket adapted to be snapped into position around the mini-cartridge; two or more threads formed in the bracket, the threads positioned such that when the bracket is snapped into position around the mini-cartridge the threads are located on the side of the mini-cartridge opposite from the side adjacent to the thermal solution; and screws adapted to run through holes in the mini-cartridge to engage with the threads and to fixedly attach the thermal solution to the mini-cartridge.